GB-A-2302722 discloses an installation including a condensate trap, in which a monitoring device is installed upstream of the condensate trap for monitoring the condition of the condensate trap. The condensate trap itself includes a valve arrangement for controlling the operation of the trap, and this valve is operated by a position controller which operates in response to signals received, inter alia, from a sensor within the monitoring device.
Because the monitoring device is a separate component from the condensate trap, its installation involves additional work, requiring additional components, such as connection fittings. An object of the invention is to provide a monitoring device which is integrated with the condensate trap, both to save such additional work and additional components and to improve the appearance of the installation as a whole.